Tah'n'orra week and Other Drabbles
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: My drabbles for Tahnorra/Tahorra week as well as various one shots and drabbles/ snippets all in the We Love The Water universe.
1. Misfortune

This series of Tahnorra drabbles follows the prompts for Tahnorra Week 2013, and each one is meant to take place in the same world as the modern AU Tahnorra story called "We Love the Water".

Day 1 - Misfortune

It was the great misfortune of all great beings. Her size was both her strength and her downfall. It was in her blood to be great; to be even more than what she appeared. She could make anyone's day better with just her presence. She took on the role of best friend with pride and love, giving others her strength by simply listening and being there for them when they needed her. The knowledge and drive to keep danger away was as ingrained into her as the instinct to romp and play. It was in her nature to rise up to any challenge and pursue her goals with great determination and enthusiasm, to protect her loved ones, to share in their joys and sorrows, and to remain loyally by their sides until she could no longer.

Korra sat on the couch, her shoulders slumped in grief as she gripped the framed photograph that Tahno had given her so tightly that her fingers turned white. It was a picture of herself and Naga when the huge, fluffy Tibetan Mastiff had been just a puppy and Korra still a child, and Tahno had taken it upon himself to have it professionally touched up and framed. He now sat by her side with a comforting arm around her as her tears fell onto the glass. Tahno had anticipated this response, because loosing Naga was, to date, the worst thing to happen to Korra. A few months ago, it had been discovered that Naga had developed cancer, an unfortunate commonality for her breed, and Korra had taken it extremely hard. Tahno had been in the veterinarian's office with Korra when they finally put Naga down, and the helplessness he had felt on witnessing her pain had been nearly unbearable. On that day, Korra sat in the floor, holding Naga's large, furry head in her lap and stroked her while the vet gave Naga the injection that would allow her to pass on peacefully. The giant dog's last breath left her body in a heavy sigh, and Korra felt a piece of her heart tear away and drift off with it.

Korra knew it had been the right thing to do, even with all the misery and heartache the decision had brought her. Her best friend had been in a constant physical agony that couldn't be fixed, so all Korra could offer was to put her friend in as much comfort as possible and make sure her last meal was her favorite before taking that final trip. Her parents had gone with her to the vet as well, and it was Tonraq who picked Naga up and carefully laid her down in the bed of his truck after it was over. They drove back to their home and brought her body to a special grave that had been dug in the woods behind the house. Then Korra hugged Naga one last time before leaving her father to place her in the grave. She let her fingers weave into the soft, white fur, and buried her face into the neck of her steadfast companion as she said goodbye. Then Tahno wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they slowly walked away from the grave, holding her close as her frame shook with grief.

And now he sat with her, embracing her once again after presenting her with the gift of the framed picture a few days later. He had been prepared for the fresh wave of sadness he had known it might bring on, but he also knew that she needed something tangible that she could see and touch. Something that would eventually spring memories of happier times that she could treasure and use to help herself heal. But for now, he accepted the role of anchor as she continued to suffer through the storm of loss and misfortune.

"Thank you," Korra muttered between sobs as she clung to him, staining the shirt over his shoulder and chest in her bittersweet tears.

"You're welcome," Tahno whispered gently. "I wish I could have done more."

* * *

Author's notes - Thank you to Alaburn for betaing for this, I would be so lost without you. :)


	2. Intertwined

Day 2 - Intertwined

Tahno looked down at his hand where it was intertwined with Korra's as they walked along the beach, enjoying the salty air and soft waves as they washed over their feet. Korra looked absolutely stunning with her sun-kissed complexion making her eyes seem to shine an even brighter shade of blue as she gazed back at him, effectively stealing his breath again for the countless time. He squeezed her hand just a little tighter and brought her closer to him, his besotted, crooked smile widening. Korra's own smile brightened and stretched over her face as well while she rested her head on his shoulder for a few strides.

It wasn't just their fingers that were so closely intertwined, but their very souls. The one completing the other in many more ways than one. His ache for beauty and meaning in his life was pulled in by her passion and never-ending fire. Her impulsiveness was eased by his calm, reserved nature. Tahno was confidence, mystery, wit, complexity, and cool, calculated caution, while Korra was aggression, joy, stubbornness, purity, and carefree bluntness. And as their differences made each other whole, their similarities did as well. They fed off each other's equal drive to win and reveled in the thrill of competition, especially with each other. Their identical protective tendencies assured both of the other's love and dedication, and neither were afraid to take on whatever obstacle was thrown in their path. Tahno and Korra both faced the world with courage, preferably at each other's sides, and they were determined to not let past mistakes be repeated.

Their relationship had gone through many twists and turns to get them to where they were now, and it didn't matter if one was without the other for any real length of time or distance, for they would always find each other again. There would all ways be that connection tying their hearts together in an unbreakable bond that was forever intertwined.

* * *

Author's note- thank you so much Alaburn for not only betaing but also generally adding your magic and just...being awesome.

Thank you so much for reading. :)


	3. Feel

Day 3 - Feel

Tahno loved this. The feel of her skin against his with her heart beating next to his own, and the feel of her breath against his neck and shoulder as her fingers dug into his shoulders. But it was more than just her physical proximity, because Korra never did anything halfhearted. She always gave all of herself, never holding back. He adored that about her, and he loved how expressive she was, from the way the features of her face morphed in pleasure, to how she rolled and flexed her strong and utterly feminine body, and even down to the varying pitches the sound of her moans made. It was the way her smile would not only light up the room but light up his heart, the way her soft hands would caress his own, and the feel of the soft fingertips tracing random patters on his skin. He could drown in the way her lips pressed against his, and in her hungry hum of appreciation as it vibrated against his flesh when he touched her just the way she wanted him to. Everything Korra felt was given right back to him in enthusiastic gestures, assuring him that he was making her feel loved, wanted, desired, and cherished, and they both knew that nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them and the way this, them, felt.

She began chanting his name like a sacred prayer as she felt herself start to lose control and lose sense of anything that existed beyond him and his touch. She could feel he was close, and she could feel how he was pushing himself to his utter most limit for her because he loved her and wanted her to know and feel it in the depths of her soul. She could feel the tension in his frame as she slid her hands down his smooth, toned back, then up to his shoulders again where she clung desperately to him, closing her eyes tight as the last few pulses of tension built before it finally broke in shattering waves, wrapping both of them up in release and indescribable ecstasy. The explosion of sensation then gave way to the immeasurable contentment and relaxation as they held onto one other, feeling how they fit together in a tangle of limbs and sheets. They both craved this quiet interlude of sheer intimacy as much as the frenetic activity it took to get them here. Their breathing softened as they continued to hold each other close and press tender kisses to any inch of skin they could find while delicately sweeping away wild tendrils of hair. This moment in time was what they wanted to feel above all, what they needed to feel, what they were always meant to feel.

* * *

Thank you to Alaburn for betaing and thank YOU for reading :)


	4. Healing

Healing

Tahno was so grateful Korra was in his life, especially at times like this, when his father was at his worst, when his mother was at her breaking point, when Sura was being particularly cantankerous, and worst of all, when his own demons came to plague him mercilessly, feeding off every fear and insecurity that constantly lurked in his mind. Even at his lowest point, Korra seemed to instinctively know just what to do to put him back at ease. She would only have to come to him with a tender smile and hold his face in her soft, warm hands for him to feel the stress instantly start to melt away. Then she would bring her lips to his and kiss him gently before pulling him into a firm hug, trying to heal with her love the hurts she hadn't caused. Korra did this because she didn't know what to say and didn't know what else to do. She would fix everything for him it were in her power. She wished she could make all the problems and pain to go away, but all she could do was make sure Tahno knew he wasn't alone. That she loved him and was there for him. Would always be there for him.

Tahno held onto her with an air of desperation. Although the knowledge that he possessed scars and wounds on both his body and soul damaged his pride, he would never surrender the powerful healing Korra gave him. Whether it was her hands on his flesh, applying balm, giving him some sort of therapy, or just simply touching him, or the basic act of merely being with him, she always gave him everything she could and never asked for anything in return. But what Tahno didn't realize, was that with as much comfort as Korra gave him, he also had the ability to bring her insurmountable peace. When her heart was disappointed, crushed, betrayed, and left to fend for itself, he came along and carefully picked it back up, treating it with the utmost care and reverence because it was the most precious thing in the world to him. He helped her heal, gave her everything she not only wanted but needed. He was her everything. It was Tahno's own damaged and repaired heart that seemed to be able to soothe hers above anything else. He healed every wound, every hurt; and for that, Korra would be thankful for every day he was in her life.

* * *

Author's note- Thank you to Alaburn for betaing and thank YOU for reading :)


	5. Heritage

Heritage

It was always at Korra's family reunions when it fully hit Tahno how diverse and rich her cultural heritage was, from her father's Native Alaskan Inuit, to Nana's Asian and Indonesian heritage. The diversity of the family was best represented in the sheer amount and variety of food that was always available at these gatherings. The flavors were almost overpowering, from the spices lighting his mouth and lips on fire, to the various soothing and sweet concoctions of which he didn't dare ask the ingredients, and his poor stomach always had a hard time keeping up. But he was happy to be here, and happy to be included and treated like one of the family. He couldn't count the number of times different members of the large family had clapped him on the shoulder, shook his hand, or even outright hugged him just upon making his acquaintance. Tahno wasn't used to this much human contact, but he was getting used to it. He was even picking up on some of the foreign languages the different family members spoke to each other, and he smirked when he managed to pick up on Korra's aunts talking about how they wished their daughters could find someone as handsome as 'Korra's Tahno'. But what made Tahno really preen with gleeful pride, was when Nana corrected them, telling them that even though he was handsome, it was his personality that was most appealing, and a perfect complement to Korra's.

Tahno managed to find Korra again in the fray, taking a moment to kiss her temple as she talked to her cousins.

Korra blushed and turned to give him a curious but pleased expression. "I wondered where you went off to. Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Couldn't be better, Pretty Girl," Tahno assured her as he snaked a hand around her waist to pull her closer. "Just enjoying the atmosphere," he added.

"Well thank goodness something met your high standards for once," Korra teased. "Come on, let's get to the egg rolls before they disappear," she suggested as she laced her fingers with his in a markedly possessive fashion and lead him toward the food tent.

Tahno often wondered if Korra really appreciated the full extent of her heritage, or if she simply assumed everyone had a family like hers. One that celebrated its differences and yet managed to remain close and tightknit as well. However, the excited happiness that always glowed in her eyes during these occasions told him that she _did_ know what she had and she did appreciate her heritage. It almost shamed him that he couldn't find a reason to take that much pride in his own. Even he felt like an outsider at his family reunions, as rare as they were. There was always tension in them, and they never seemed to end well. But at times like this, Tahno felt himself adopting Korra's heritage as his own, and that seemed to make more sense, it just felt... right.

* * *

Author's Note- Thank you to Alaburn for betaing and thank YOU for reading.


	6. Welcome

Welcome

Korra was doing much better now that she had gotten the epidural. Tahno traded hands and tried flexing the one she had nearly broken with her iron grip in rhythm with her contractions.

"Sorry," Korra muttered in exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I can't say I didn't expect it," Tahno replied with a small, grateful smile that she wasn't squeezing the life out his hand anymore. "Are you doing better now?" he asked, his concern clear on his face.

"Oh yeah, I wish I had gotten this epidural sooner. I really am sorry about your hand though," Korra apologized again as she gave him a puppy dog look that had Tahno melting into his chair.

"It's okay, you can hurt me all you need to. I'm your slave tonight, and every other night for that matter," he commented with a wink.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Can you _not_ make your adorable innuendos when I'm six centimeters dilated?"

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Ice chips," Korra immediately answered.

"Then I will go get you ice chips," Tahno said as he kissed her head before leaving the room.

It was 4 am and Tahno had been up all night since Korra's water broke late last night. He remembered he had barely gotten to sleep before her gasp of pain had immediately jolted him awake. They had had a false labor scare before, a few weeks prior in the middle of the day, but now it was finally the real thing. Very soon he was going to be a father and welcome a son into the world. Tahno wondered if their child would look more like him or more like Korra. When they had gotten the 3D pictures of the baby he had looked more like Korra than himself, and Tahno was perfectly fine with that, but he also knew babies could still change a lot while still in the womb.

He found the nurses station along with the ice machine and made sure to get Korra two large cups of ice chips. Tahno had wondered over the course of her pregnancy if he should invest in the product considering how much of it Korra had consumed. Then he went back to the room to see Korra resting her eyes, and he set the cups down on her table before sitting in the chair next to her, watching her chest rise and fall and keeping an eye on the baby monitors, most importantly the baby's heart rate. It was such a strong heart rate too. Tahno had never thought he could hear a more beautiful sound the first time he heard his son's heartbeat on Korra's first ultrasound. It was so fast.

A few hours later, the time had finally come and Korra was ready to push. Tahno was amazed by not only the amount of sheer power she displayed, but also by her determination and stamina through the entire torturous process. He stayed right there by her side, holding her hand, encouraging her. Then, while the sun rose in the sky that morning, Korra delivered a gorgeous baby boy, and the usually smooth, collected Tahno could barely contain his own happiness. His eyes followed his son as the squirming infant was passed among the nurses to be checked over and cleaned up. Then he was placed into his mother's arms and the new family was given some space to bond.

"Hello, sweetheart," Korra cooed down at the tiny baby cradled against her body as she loving traced her finger down the downy cheek, her eyes sparkling with her joy.

The baby looked up at his parents with blue eyes as equally bright as his mother's, and Tahno and Korra both felt the instant wave of unconditional love wash over them and anchor permanently in their hearts, never to be removed.

"Welcome to the world, Hudson. I'm your Daddy," Tahno greeted his son with a watery smile as he reached out to him. Hudson stretched out his arm and grasped his father's finger with his tiny hand while gurgling and cooing happily.

* * *

Author's note- thank you to the lovely and ever so talented Alaburn for betaing.

And a special note to the 'guest' ZombieReader. If you are reading this, I would dearly love to talk to you. But since you are only a guest on FFN I can't really do that. IF however you have a tumblr page by the same name, aka tea or coffee, check your messages. I am also on DA, just so you know. I dare you to try and find me. lol.

Otherwise thank you so so so much for reading and know this- I have saved the best for last. Also I wrote a few prompts for the artist ShOrtSh4dow, should I post those here as well? Just curious.


	7. After They're Married

After They're Married

Tahno sat behind the wheel of his large sailboat as they cruised on the open water towards a special spot he and Korra had found years ago. It was a sandbar that seemed to appear out of nowhere and made the water feel safer for their grand-kids to jump off the deck and into the relatively shallow water. Granted, it was still fifteen feet deep, but at least it was better than fifty feet, and the water was clear enough here that they would be able to spot the "sea monsters", as Tahno and Korra's youngest granddaughter, Lani, would say. Speaking of, the precocious six year old had climbed into his lap so she could "help" him steer the boat. While Lani was undoubtedly her own unique person, with her curly black hair, Tahno couldn't help but be reminded of how his little sister Sura had looked at that age, and a wistful smile sprung onto his face as the ghosts of fond, old memories weaved through his thoughts.

Once they arrived at the spot, he watched as all his grandchildren jumped into the water with glee, led by his wife, who was as spirited now as she'd always been. Splash fights ensued, along with a contest to see who could make the biggest splash, and which won by his oldest grandson, Levi. Tahno marveled at how much Levi, who, at only fifteen, highly resembled not only his father, Hudson, but Tahno himself. Aside from being very athletic, he was also vastly intelligent and protective of his own little sister, Lani, proving that very fact as he made sure her arm-floaties were fastened securely on her arms as she swam around with him. Tahno smiled affectionately at them before his second youngest granddaughter, Abby, insisted that she hang onto his back while he leisurely swam through the calm water, dragging her after him.

"I love you, Papa," Abbey whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek and giving him as tight a hug as her little arms would allow.

"I love you too, munchkin," Tahno cooed as he smiled at her over his shoulder. "Are you looking forward to having a little brother?" he inquired after a moment.

"Yep! I'm going to be as good as a big sister to Nashua as Alana is to me," Abbey proudly proclaimed, causing Tahno to chuckle softly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, sweetheart, and I'm sure you'll do just fine. It's going to be what? Two more months?"

"Mommy said it's six and a half more weeks, then the 'fun' starts," Abby answered before Korra cackled with laughter as she overheard her granddaughter's comment.

"Oh yeah, it's a ton of 'fun' with a newborn, that's for sure. Every two hours," Korra added with a chuckle. "You remember that, don't you, dear?" Korra asked Tahno with a wink and a mischievous grin.

"I'm happy that particular 'fun' is over for us. But then again..." Tahno trailed off as he swam over to his wife with an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"Tahno, don't you dare," Korra warned as she swam backwards, trying to put space between herself and him, but Tahno was still just as quick in the water as he was in his youth.

He reached out and tickled Korra under the water as she squealed and splashed him in retaliation. Abbey let go of her Papa and watched excitedly as he chased her Nana. Korra swam around her grandchildren, occasionally using them as human shields to keep Tahno from tickling her further while the children laughed hysterically at the situation. Even though they were all well accustomed to their grandparents having these fun little battles, it still never failed to entertain them.

As the sun began to set and after the kids had tuckered themselves out, Tahno steered the vessel back to the docks with Korra snuggled up next to him as their grandchildren lay sprawled out over the deck of the boat, watching the stars come out.

"This was really fun. We should do this more often," Korra muttered quietly.

Tahno gave a hum of agreement before pulling her in closer, kissing her temple and just barely graying hair. "They're growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday that Hudson came into the world, and the day before that when we were getting married," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but look how far we've come, how far they've come," Korra added as she nodded towards the four figures laying down on the floor of the boat.

"It's been a crazy ride, and I wouldn't have done it with anyone but you, _Pretty Girl,_" Tahno said gently with a slight smile.

"Same here. You know, I was asked once if I thought there would be any other 'fish in the sea' for me, and I told them, 'No, because Tahno is my sea," Korra recalled with a grin.

"And you're my ocean," Tahno replied as he hugged her closer.

"You always have to one-up me, don't you?" she teased lightly as Tahno shrugged and smirked.

"Would you really have it any other way?" he questioned while maneuvering the boat up to the dock.

"Nope," Korra answered as she jumped up onto the wooden platform and helped her husband tie to the boat to the dock and unload the grandkids.

"Me neither," Tahno agreed as he carried Abbey back to the car in his arms.

They traded brief, but significant glances of understanding and deep, sustaining love as Korra carried Lani. The older children collected the towels and other swim gear before following them, and then they all climbed into the large SUV and drove home, Tahno holding Korra's hand the whole way.

* * *

Author's notes- thank you to the magnificently wonderful Alaburn for betaing. And thank YOU for reading :) It's been a fun ride.


End file.
